I remember
by Quarter-blood99
Summary: Suddenly, Piper remembers something very important about her past... and about Leo Valdez. Happens between HoH and BoO, so may contain spoilers. Liper (Kind of) and mentions of other pairings. Oneshot!


**When I heard this theory, I had to write something. At first, I wrote it in Finnish, and then I decided to translate it. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians, I do not own this theory**

* * *

Piper sat on her bed. She breathed heavily, and swept some sweat from her forehead.

She had seen a dream. It was... a weird dream. It wasn't a nightmare, but not really good dream either. It made things much... clearer and harder at the same time.

Piper looked at her clock. It was 1.30am. So, she had slept couple of hours after her guard duty. Coach Hedge, Nico, Reyna and the Athena Parthenos had left for their guest for a night ago, so she finally had fallen asleep easily. Nico hadn't made any noise, but Coach Hedge...

Piper stood up. She felt warm wood right under her feet, and waves crushing against the ship. It was a calm night. But Piper was not calm anymore. She wore her Camp half-blood t-shirt and jeans, and walked out of her cabin. She had to find Leo, she had to talk with him. Maybe things would be easier if she didn't tell him... but Leo deserved to know. They shared their past.

Piper sneaked through the hallway, and on the deck. She was lucky- it was Leo's guard duty. He was leaning against the railing, and watching down to the sea. But there were couple of things which made her hesitate.

First of all, there should be couple of demigods more on the guard duty- they had a deal. It was dangerous to be on the deck all alone. As Piper looked around her, she saw Percy and Annabeth little further. Good. They wouldn't notice that Piper was there. Both of them were Super tired, but they refused to sleep. Tartarus had been... hard for them, to say the least.

And... How should Piper tell him? Should her just walk over to him and say _"Hi guess what! I just remembered, that we were dating back in Wilderness school! But hey, it doesn't matter anymore, because I have Jason and you are alone." _No. Absolutely not. Or should her just walk beside him, and improvise? Maybe he already knew?

Piper chose the plan number 2. Se quietly walked beside Leo, and leaned over railing to watch the waves. Piper loved the sea. And even if it looked cold and scary because of the moonlight, it brought back memories about home and surfing with dad. The sea was same everywhere, even in the Ancient lands.

"Umm.. Leo" Piper started. Leo didn't look at her, but snorted

"Hmm?"

"I... I saw a dream. About us. And now I remember some... things."

Leo smiled sadly for the sea "From Wilderness school?"

"Yes" Piper answered. So Leo knew "How long have you known?"

"Well, when I was building the Argo ll... I had plenty on time to think"

"But-"

"I didn't tell you, because I thought it would be easier that way. But after all, you never make things easy"

"umm..."

"I mean... I didn't want it to ruin our friendship."

Piper kept quiet. She understood. In a way. Piper had Jason, and Leo's heart belonged for Calypso. But still... Piper felt, like she had known it for the whole time. There had always been something... different between them. Something, that made Piper's heart pounding completely differently.

Piper gave Leo a closer look. His dark, curly hair was shining in the moonlight, and he had that same old blink in his eyes. But now, Piper saw something else too. She saw that boy, who she had fallen into at school. Not only that clown, joker of the class, who always got in trouble, because Piper saw under his shell. Piper saw also a boy, who was sensitive and cute. "Bad boy" who was calling her for dangers and thrill. The sons of Hephaestus... Piper had walked the footsteps of her mother and sister, and fallen for mechanic.

"Will this... change something?" Piper finally asked

"Does it have to? You will always be my friend."

"So you're saying, that it hasn't bothered you?"

It was Leo's turn to keep quiet. He let his eyes wonder back to the waves. Piper didn't know what to think. Her memories about Jason in Wilderness school had been changed, and now Piper remembered everything clearly. That all... had happened with Leo. Did she still have feelings for him? Repressed... all because of Hera. And now, straight from nowhere, Hera gives those memories back. Go figure.

"Maybe she lets us choose." Piper said

"What?"

So, Piper did the most natural thing that the daughter of Aphrodite could do- She stepped closer and kissed Leo. Leo seemed surprised at first, of course, but he didn't push her away. As their lips touched, Piper fell into a memory...

_The roof of Wilderness school. In the middle of a night. Leo and Piper were laughing, and enjoying the night._

_"I still can't believe you did so!" Piper giggled_

_"Pfft, I can do anything" Then Leo made an angry face, and shook his finger "And because of this every one of you makes 150 push ups! And Valdez, detention for three months!" _

_Piper laughed- Leo was awesome. She had asked Leo to come on the roof with her to watch stars. Leo laughed for her at first, and told that stars weren't really his thing, but... it was against rules, so he came willingly. And now- Leo told jokes and Piper laughed. Leo was the only one who could take Piper's thoughts away from her miserable life. And they really had fun together._

_Suddenly, they saw someone walking through the school yard, and shouting angrily_

_"VALDEZ! MCLEAN!" it was their old English teacher mrs. McDonald. And she seemed very angry. Piper blushed and cursed under her breath._

_"We're screwed" Leo whispered._

_"She's going to get a heart attack. Should we go down?"_

_"They can come and get us first" Leo answered. Then, he leaned down and kissed Piper. Detention was totally worth it._

The picture changed. Piper saw that moment... when they got separated from each other. Kind of.

_A bus full of loud teenagers. Piper and Leo pressed against each other on the back seat. Everything seemed... too good to be true in Piper's life. Piper had a feeling, that something was going to go wrong soon. And badly._

_"You alright?" Leo asked_

_"mm Yeah. This stupid trip just annoys me"_

_"Don't worry" Leo grinned, and rolled a screwdriver in his hands. "Coach Hedge will entertain you soon"_

_"You're impossible!" Piper retorted_

_"You know you love it" Leo stole a kiss, but Piper didn't mind._

_And then it happened- that bad thing Piper had been afraid of. Time stopped, temperature lowered, and all light disappeared from the bus. Only Piper and Leo could move, so they stood up._

_"What the-"_

_"Oh, my heroes." They heard a beautiful voice. A flash of light came to the middle of the bus, and Piper could see a beautiful woman standing in it. She could feel her aura of energy, and she was squeezing Leo's hand so hard that her knuckles were white. _

_"Oh this isn't working like this"_

_"Who are you? And what are you doing?" Leo asked angrily. Piper was terrified- it felt like the woman could see right through her._

_"You are giving me no options. Hurry, my heroes!" And the woman waved her hand._

Piper gasped. She was pressed against Leo, who was leaning on Festus, who was making loud dragon noises. They had somehow managed to fell on the back of Festus's neck, and now the dragon had woken them. Piper couldn't understand what it was saying, but she could feel, that the dragon was irritated. Piper couldn't blame it- she would be pretty irritated too, if some were doing that kind of stuff on her head.

Piper moved off Leo, so Leo could move. They were both red, and confused.

"Woah, Beauty queen..." Leo started, as he tried to calm Festus. "That was really..."

"Yeah" Piper agreed. If you didn't count those visions- memories- it was a good kiss. Passionate, hot...

Piper couldn't say anything else, because she started to hear noises from the lower deck. Jason, Hazel and Frank ran on the deck with them.

"What happened?" Jason asked, his sword already in his hand "We heard the alarm"

Piper blushed, if possible, even deeper. Jason, or anyone, could have seen them. What were Piper even thinking?

"Oh it's nothing" Leo answered calmly "Festus saw some geese, and he overreacted. That's all" Leo hit the dragon with his wrench. Bad dragon. Piper decided to... give Festus a lecture once she got a chance.

"Wait a minute. Where are Percy and Annabeth?" Hazel asked. They looked around... until they saw the pair. They were leaning against each other and sleeping. In normal circumstances it would have been really bad thing, if someone slept during their guard duty. But now they were just happy that the two of them could finally sleep.

"Well, I think that we could change our guards now. Leo, Piper, go to sleep" Jason ordered. Piper had nothing against it, so she walked inside, Leo right behind her.

They stopped right before Piper's cabin.

"Well?"

"er.. it wasn't... I didn't feel nothing like that" Piper said. Kissing Leo wasn't even close to what she felt with Jason. And she was sure that Leo would agree.

"Yeah. Nothing to complain but..."

"It wouldn't work anyway. I have Jason, you will have Calypso. So let's just leave this here shall we?"

"Yup. What happens on Festus, stays on Festus"

They smiled for each other. Leo grinned

"But if you want a rerun..."

Piper punched Leo's arm playfully "You are impossible!"

"You know you love it"

_Yes, I do love it__. But not enough._

"Goodnight Leo" Piper opened her cabin door, and she heard Leo walking to his own cabin

"Goodnight Beauty queen"

And Piper slept rest of the night without dreams.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? I checked my spelling and grammar many times, but English isn't my first language, so there may still be mistakes. I'm sorry. Anyway, how do you liked this oneshot? I would be really happy if you'd review something.**

**Thanks for reading :D**

**-Alex**


End file.
